The Disciple
by NightSpy
Summary: He stood face to face against death. But that was not the time for his soul to be claimed. Brought back from it's clutches, Harry is left with one goal. To survive. "Teach me" He said. All stories begin somewhere. This is his story.


**Prologue**

_Now, how can I help you Harry?_

_Blue eyes bore into his own, and he felt all doubt left him. " Teach me", he said._

_And this is where it all started._

**A couple hours before:**

"Are you mad? Let go of me and go find a teacher or something!" Harry barely had time to react before he was shoved against an wall, suddenly finding himself staring at two very angry set of eyes.

"Look, Potter, We don't give a crap about any of that heir nonsense. But whatever way Slytherin used to hide his chamber is most likely out of our league. That leaves that parselmouth of yours our best chance!"

"Ron's already on the run to show McGonagall the map, and Percy is getting in touch with dad on the ministry to get us some auror help" Continued the other twin. "In the meanwhile, we are going to do all we can to get that crap open, got it?"

"It's our sister Potter. We have to get to her." There was really nothing to say after that, Harry thought, and so he took a deep breath, before drawing up his magic to calm the fear rising inside him.

"Aurors, huh? Let's hope that they can get here before we get completely over our heads with this then. Where is this entrance again?"

He knew he made the right choice as he noticed the tiniest spark of hope growing in their eyes, and soon the three of them were sprinting towards the second floor.

Ignoring the coldness spreading in his stomach, he let himself believe that maybe, just maybe, they stood a chance of getting out of this alive.

The twins were right, the entrance had been unsealed by parseltongue opening the way to the school sewers. Finding the way to Salazar's Chamber were rather easy as well, they just had to follow the newest trail of slime, scrambled all over the place.

What they did not expect to find, however, was a ghostly form standing over the unconscious body of their sister, twirling her wand between his fingers, staring at them from across the hall with his dark red eyes.

"I'm surprised someone found their way here, to be honest" Started the other boy. " Tell me, how did you get past the entrance on the bathroom?" His answer came in the form of two red bolts of energy, smashing against the shield charm he casted effortless as the spells approached.

"_What are you doing to our sister, you bastard_?"

"Ahh, I take it your're Fred and George then? Sweet Ginny told me all about you two. How lonely she felt as her brothers seemed to forget about her as soon as they reached Hogwarts. How after her sorting you rarely ever spoke to her."

"She felt betrayed you know?" Continued the boy, feeding off the miserable look on both boys faces. "All alone, in a house were most despised her family, with no one to talk to. She then turn to me, feeding her thoughts, feeling and soul into the diary I left behind decades ago, a memento of my time in this... Hallowed halls"

"_Depulso!" _A large block of stone, vestige from a long broken statue on the floor, shot across the hall in no longer than a few seconds, only to disappear before hitting the other wizard.

"I've been wondering when you would be joining us." He continued, without seemingly taking a pause from talking. " Messy hair, green eyes and a lightning shaped scar to match it. It is a honour to meet you Mr. Potter. Little Ginny was quite smitten with you, often spending hours just talking about her future with you. Quite the usual crush from little girls I'm afraid."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Why, I'm nothing compared to you my friend. Slayer of the darkest wizard to walk this land, just as you reached the tender age of one. Tell me, oh Boy-Who-Lived, How could a child defeat a grown man?"

"Why do you care? Voldemort is long after your time."

"After my time?" He let out a laugh, before starting to draw something in the air with his wand." I'll answer your question Mr. Potter. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Voldemort is my past, my present and my future!"

Even fighting him three on one, Harry soon realized just how much Riddle outclassed them. He would just shield whatever spells they sent his way, while occasionally banishing some of the debris across the hall in their direction, forcing them to jump away to avoid getting hit. Aside from the banishers, the older boy had yet to cast a single spell towards them, instead preferring to toy with the three for the moment.

The mere thought that someone could so easily overwhelm him, despite all his dedication after last year fiasco enraged Harry, causing his spells to become gradually become stronger. He could feel his magic roaring inside him, reinforcing his reflexes and making up for the lack of perfection his casting was reaching in turn making the spells, while more powerful, even less effective against Riddle's shield. Fred and George had already exhausted themselves, barely able to evade the rocks preventing them to reach their sister, and even in the dark of this hall, Harry could see the tears of frustration and hopelessly in their faces.

Suddenly, Riddle's eyes started to glow, furthering the laugh coming from the boy. "My magic!" he said. "I can feel it strenght more than ever! Let me show you boys, what real power feels like!"

With a mere flick of his wand, both twins were cast aside, hitting the walls hard and dropping them unconscious, while Riddle continued to play with Harry. Over and over again, Harry was throw at something, and he could feel all the blood dripping from the back of his head.

Just as soon as it started, it ended.

"I'll not make the same mistake my older-self commited Potter. I'll not kill you tonight. But rather, allow my little pet to do it!" Riddle said with a sadistic grin, just before start whispering toward one of the remaining standing statue: "_Speak to my Slytherin, Greatest of the founder four_!"

The statue moved, and Harry could hardly believe his eyes as a massive snake came out of it. A basilisk. A fucking basilisk! He was doomed! He couldn't move one of his legs, and the other didn't seem much better. He was bleeding all over the floor and he wasn't sure he had anything left in him to cast another spell.

Yet, as he watched Riddle whisper to the snake, a cold kind of comfort came over him. Yes, he would die. But he would not give up, he would fight till his last breath. Carefully aiming his wand at Riddle's back, Harry reached deep inside of him for that last drop of magic in his body. Allowing the warmth to encase him one last time. A small smile adorned his face, and in that moment he let his magic go forward.

His wand dropped from his hand as a white beam of light exploded from it, going faster than any spell he ever cast, Riddle was turning, a blue glow raising from his wand, but not fast enough.

The light crossed the shield as if it weren't there, and exploded at Tom's chest before sending him crashing backwards, dropping him to the floor and dragging him until his back hit a wall. Harry's smile increased at the rage he could see in his eyes, right before everything burst into motion.

Harry's was a breath away from passing out when red robed wizards burst in the chamber, Dumbledore and the houses heads leading them straight towards Tom. The wizards screamed in rage before the basilisk started moving towards Harry, faster than any beast it's size should be capable of moving. A ball of fire exploded in his face, and Harry felt the sudden, overwhelming urge to reach towards that light, and raised both hands to grip it.

In less than a second every wizard had already fired a spell, but it was a second too late.

The king of the serpents was already upon him.

He could feel his hands closing around something. And then he could feel no more.


End file.
